Malon
Malon is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda franchise. She is typically known as a girl who lives in a ranch with her father Talon, but she was most famous for being the one who introduced Link to Epona in Ocarina of Time. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Malon's Childhood Malon is the co-owner of Lon Lon Ranch along with her father Talon. Malon frequently has to scold her father for his tendency to slack off and loose track of what he's doing. She loves singing more than anything, and her deceased mother used to sing Epona's Song for her as a infant. Link first meets Malon in Hyrule Market, where Malon is worried about her father. He had went to deliver a shipment of milk to Hyrule Castle and has not come back. Malon asked Link for the favor to look for her dad. When Link agrees, she gives him an egg she had been incubating. Link finds Talon sleeping and wakes him up with the cucco that hatches from the egg. The next time Link meets Malon is in Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon is caring for the skittish foal Epona. Epona won't let anyone but Malon approach her, but after Malon teaches Link Epona's Song ''the little horse starts to warm up to Link. Malon's Adult Life Lon Lon Ranch has seen bad times. ''Ingo gained permission from Ganondorf to own the ranch, and he kicked Talon for sleeping all the time. Malon doesn't like the new ownership, for Ingo treats the horses harshly, and the ranch was not the same. When Link came to the ranch, as an adult, he wagered fifty rupees on a horse race, and with Epona, he beat Ingo at his own game. Afterwards, Ingo was a changed man, and the ranch came back to normal when Link found Talon. Malon later realizes that Epona has grown fond of Link and sets up an obstacle coarse the next time they meet. Epona is well-tamed and happy, and Malon couldn't be any happier than she was seeing peace come back to the ranch. Rumors One of the stone statues in Ocarina of Time says that Malon's one and only dream is to have a knight in shining armor come and take her away. Perhaps that day will come. Many fans claim that this "knight" would probably be Link. Who knows. Perhaps Malon has inner feelings for Link. Then again, perhaps not. As far as it is known, Link and Malon are just friends. They have had no references of having a relationship. One instance, however, is when Link wins a cucco game in Lon Lon Ranch and Talon jokingly asks Link if he wanted to marry Malon. Other Zelda games Malon appears in other Zelda games as well, such as The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure. In The Minish Cap, Malon once again lives with her father in Lon Lon Ranch, but she is normally seen in the market near Hyrule Castle selling Lon Lon Milk. Whenever Link spoke to her, the player would hear a tone that emphasizes Malon's singing Epona's Song. In Four Swords Adventure, the four Links found Malon lost in the rain while trying to find Talon. The Links had to protect Malon from danger as they searched for Talon. Her death will result in losing a life. Malon also makes a cameo appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. She is left to look after her house which is crawling with cuccos. She has no idea where her father Talon is. Link finds Talon later in the mountains sleeping. Mario symbolism There are many references to the Lon Lon Ranch characters in Zelda that reminds fans of Mario characters. Talon and Ingo strangely resemble Mario and Luigi as far as appearance. Malon, as well of her father, dubs a necklace. The charm on their necklaces resembles closely the face of Bowser. And if one were to study Malon closely, he or she would notice her hairstyle. The design of it almost looks just like that of Princess Peach. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Hylian Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits